County Constabulary (A Touch of Frost)
County Constabulary is the generic name used for the force in the ITV crime drama A Touch of Frost. Jurisdiction The force covers an area of the South Midlands, including the fictional town of Denton. It is implied the jurisdiction is in the Thames Valley area and includes the cities of Oxford and Reading, but also Swindon in Wiltshire. Information * In some signage the force is instead referred to as Denton Police after the fictional town setting, however the actual force logo that always accompanies it always says County Constabulary. * The force logo (with the motto included) is very similar in design to force logos for the fictional Yorkshire Police in ''Emmerdale'' and North Manchester Police in ''Shameless''. * Throughout the series, focus is placed on officers working out of Denton Central Police Station. * Warrant card wallets in the series instead contain the badge of the Port of Tilbury (London) Police, likely chosen by the production team instead of creating new generic badges for minimal screen time. Staff * Unnamed Chief Constable (Bernard Holley) * Unnamed Chief Constable (Thomas Wheatley) * Unnamed Chief Constable (Malcolm Sinclair) * Unnamed Chief Constable (Julian Forsyth) * Assistant Chief Constable Cremond (Melanie Thaw) * Unnamed Assistant Chief Constable (Eilis Hetherington) * Superintendent Norman Mullett (Bruce Alexander) * Detective Chief Inspector Jim Peters (Nigel Harrison) * Detective Chief Inspector Charlie Hawkes (Matthew Marsh) * Detective Chief Inspector Jim Allen (Neil Phillips) * Detective Inspector William Edward "Jack" Frost (David Jason) * Detective Inspector George Toolan (John Lyons) * Detective Inspector Mark Newcombe (Christopher Hollis) * Detective Inspector Moore (David MacCreedy) * Detective Sergeant Sandy Gilmore (Tony Haygarth) * Detective Sergeant Hazel Wallace (Caroline Harker) * Detective Sergeant Clive Barnard (Matt Bardock) * Detective Sergeant Maureen Lawson (Sally Dexter) * Detective Sergeant Frank Nash (Neil Stuke) * Detective Sergeant Rab Prentice (Russell Hunter) * Detective Sergeant Liz Maud (Susannah Doyle) * Detective Sergeant Billy Sharpe (Philip Jackson) * Detective Sergeant Bill Dorridge (Paul Jesson) * Detective Sergeant Terry Reid (Robert Glenister) * Detective Sergeant Annie Marsh (Cherie Lunghi) * Detective Sergeant Terrence Reid (Robert Glenister) * Detective Sergeant Larry Finlay (Nicky Henson) * Sergeant Bill Wells (Paul Moriarty) * Sergeant Arthur Hanlon (Bill Roarke) * Sergeant Johnnie Johnson (Stuart Barren) * Sergeant Donald Brady (James McKenna) * Detective Constable Webster (George Anton) * Detective Constable Mark Howard (Jon Sotherton) * Detective Constable Carl Tanner (Lennie James) * Detective Constable Frank Costello (Neil Dudgeon) * Detective Constable Ketley (Jim Shepley) * Detective Constable Collier (Charles De'Ath) * Detective Constable Ronnie Lonnegan (Michelle Joseph) * Detective Constable Jasper Tranter (Nicholas Burns) * Detective Constable Robert Presley (Blake Ritson) * Detective Constable Bennett (Julia Dalkin) * Constable Lambert (Martin Moss) * Constable Jordan (Ian Driver) * Constable Keith Stringer (Christopher Rickwood) * Constable Simms (George Thompson) * Constable Mike Austin (Colin Buchanan) * Constable Craven (Ian Mercer) * Constable Claire Toms (Colette Brown) * Constable Lindsey Hunter (Katrina Levon) * Constable Jane Brent (Jan Graveson) * Constable Annie Holland (Miranda Pleasance) * Constable Susan Kavanaugh (Georgia Mackenzie) * Constable Louise Harmison (Emily Corrie) * Forensic Pathologist Dr. David McKenzie (David McKail) * Forensic Pathologist Dr. Derek Simpkins (David Gooderson) Real Life Equivalent In reality, the Thames Valley area is covered by Thames Valley Police, whereas Swindon and its surrounding areas are covered by Wiltshire Police. Gallery DI Frost WC.png|Warrant card belonging to DI William "Jack" Frost (Old Design). DI George Toolan WC 2.png|Warrant card belonging to DI George Toolan (New Design) Annie Marsh WC.jpg|Warrant card prop belonging to DS Annie Marsh with Port of TiIlbury Police badge. Alternate Denton Police Logo.png|Alternate Denton Police logo. Denton Police sign.png|County Constabulary Denton Police signage. Category:Television Category:England Category:Midlands Category:South West Category:Generic